wmmrchfandomcom-20200215-history
WMMR m-m-rch madness Wiki
Welcome to the M-M-Rch Madness Wiki This page is dedicated to information about the annual M-M-Rch Madness tournaments held by WMMR 93.3 in Philadelphia. This tournament is a simple single elimination tournament resembling the NCAA's, except that matches are between two bands which the listeners vote on, so contests are decided by popularity. This Year's Latest News *(3/19/12) In a dream duel, the Foo Fighters outmuscle and outlast a late surge by Pink Floyd to hold onto the finals, and are your new M-M-Rch Madness Champions 2012! *(3/19/12) Foo Fighters oust the Grateful Dead during the day. Shinedown bests Godsmack easily, but can't handle the Foo. Predictably, Zeppelin and Floyd emerge from their respective regions (in spite of System of a Down fans' best efforts,) and predictably, Floyd beats Zeppelin for the fourth time in five clashes. *(3/15/12) Metallica also loses today, to Shinedown. The other two bosses hold on against Rush and Linkin Park. Our Great Eight is set between Foo Fighters, The Grateful Dead, Shinedown, Godsmack, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Pink Floyd and....System of a Down?? That's right, they beat Pearl Jam for three straight evening wins. Too bad their next match is at 2 in the afternoon. Against Pink Floyd. The Dead, however, like the mornings and they have their next match at 11 am. *(3/15/12) Tool loses to the Foo Fighters! Their stranglehold on the final four has finally been broken. Oh yeah, and The Rolling Stones winning streak of one is broken. lol *(3/14/12) IT'S FINALLY OVER! THE ROLLING STONES HAVE WON A MATCH!...which means now Motley Crue is the only band to lose in round one of every single MMRch Madness. Takes some serious props to be able to lose every year, but have the popularity to get in in the first place. Oh, and Sublime beat Bruce. Color me unsurprised. *(3/13/12) After two days of round one, upsets include Clapton over VH, Genesis over The Who, Iron Maiden over Alice in Chains, and System of a Down over Bon Jovi. Tool survives Rage Against the Machine. *(3/9/12) The actual bracket is live. This year will feature no segregation by decade! *(3/1/12) The new bracket voting for 2012 is up. Go to MMR's tournament page to vote for your 15 favorite bands. Pages of Interest *WMMR tournament page (wmmr.com) *Past Tournaments -- 2006 Tournament, 2007 Tournament, 2008 Tournament, 2009 Tournament, 2010 Tournament, 2011 Tournament *This Year's Tournament and Tournament Predictions *Tournament Bands *Odd Facts and Rivalries So Why Are We Here? The main purpose of this page is to record the proceedings of the tournament, come up with silly statistics, and possibly make predictions on who will win in the coming year. Whether that's used by other fans who add their own comments and thoughts on the matter, or by the DJ's themselves who cross-reference what is written here for flavor during the matches, it doesn't really matter. The tournament is for fun. This is for fun as well. This is a wiki, and that means anyone can edit it. If you would like to contribute, and you understand how one interacts with a wiki, by all means go right ahead! If you want to add, but don't know how, leave a message on the moderator's page. This should not be the work of any one person, especially one person who didn't happen to hear the on-air affairs of every match. Latest activity Category:Browse